Learn to Feel
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. After the defeat of Naraku, Kanna's heart returns to her, and the void must learn what it's like to feel.


A/N: The song I'm using is called "To Another World." It was written by Audio Ninja and Kuba Oms and performed by Kuba Oms for the CD _The Looking Glass Wars Soundtrack_. That is the soundtrack to the book _The Looking Glass Wars_. A soundtrack to a book: how awesome is that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "To Another World."

**

* * *

**

Kanna stood there, perplexed. She walked forward a bit. There was nothing left of him, just ash. Lots and lots of ash. He was obliterated. Kanna gazed upon his remains. She stood there for a while, just looking.

"Hey, Kanna!" yelled Inuyasha, the half-daemon that killed Naraku. Brandishing his sword he said, "You'd better get out of here if you don't want to suffer the same fate as Naraku!" A small smile twitched upon his lips at the thought of Naraku's defeat.

Kanna cocked her to one side, her onyx eyes boring into the half-daemon. "Where should I go?" she asked in her soft, childlike voice.

_I ask you one time  
Please confide  
Can I choose my fate  
And learn to burn again_

Inuyasha and his friends looked startled. "How the hell should I know?! Go anywhere!" Inuyasha told the daemon.

Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha, looked up from her bookbag where she was storing the Shikon Jewel. "Don't you have anyplace you want to go?" asked Kagome. "You're free now. You can go wherever you want without Naraku telling you what to do."

Kanna kept her bewildered expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

The small daemon merely asked, "What is 'want'?"

_  
Can we wash our hands  
With dear actions  
I'm in the dark whole  
I need to burn again  
_

The Inuyasha gang stared at Kanna, not able to comprehend her question.

Their thoughts were sidetracked however when a bright white light appeared in the sky, blinding them. The light was moving faster than anything the humans or daemons had ever seen, and it was heading straight for them. The humans and half-daemon each reached for their prospective weapons, but then realized they had no need for them. The light wasn't heading for them, but for Kanna.

Kanna gazed passively at the light as it sped toward her. The humans could see no expression on her face as the light engulfed her.

A searing pain overcame Kanna. She dropped her mirror and brought her hands to her chest, the source of the ache. As the light dissipated she could feel something inside of her. It was moving, convulsing rhythmically. It was excruciating. She fell to her knees under the weight of the pain. When the ache finally became bearable, she gasped, "What's…happening…to me?"

_  
I got to burn again  
_

As she became used to the pulsing in her chest, she noticed something else inside her, something foreign. She felt odd. She felt as if her blood was on fire, burning her mind. It wasn't a painful burning, but it needed to be released. She wanted to release it so badly. She wanted to punch and kick and scream and cry all at the same time. She wanted what remained of Naraku to suffer. She wanted to take the ashes and burn them over and over again until nothing was left. Didn't Kagura tell her about this? Yes, she remembered now. Anger.

_  
Is it for real  
This how I feel_

Kanna could feel something beneath the anger. Slowly her rage ebbed, allowing the other feeling to surface. It felt oppressive and hollow at the same time, as if the world was pressing in around her, folding her into the confines of her body, repeatedly telling her that nothing would ever be right again. Despair. Kanna could remember all the years of her life spent alone, doing only what Naraku asked, never knowing anything other than emptiness. Kanna's vision blurred. Her eyes filled with water. Kanna blinked, letting the tears stream down her porcelain face. She was crying.

_  
Dream me away  
To another world_

Kagome, noticing the tears on the young daemon's face, rose and walked toward her. She kneeled next to Kanna and lay a comforting hand on her back. Kanna looked up at the human with confusion and a little apprehension. Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "Everything's going to be okay." Although rationally Kanna knew the words held no actual assurance, in that moment Kanna felt as if Kagome knew what she was talking about. Kagome's eyes were so kind, how could Kanna not believe her? Without thinking, Kanna threw her arms around Kagome. At first Kagome seemed surprised, but she quickly softened as she looked down at the childlike girl who had buried her tear-stained face in Kagome's blouse. Kagome put her arms around the girl and pulled her close. She rocked slowly back and forth, humming a lullaby her mother used to sing when she was upset. The girl tears began to ebb.

Kanna felt so warm as Kagome held her, so protected. It was as if nothing could harm her if she just stayed in the human's arms. She no longer felt the oppressive feeling, she no longer felt the anger. Instead she felt light, free. The rocking and humming was making her sleepy, and she knew that she would be safe to sleep as long as this girl was around. Kanna closed her eyes that still burned from the tears she shed. As she drifted off to sleep, Kanna knew exactly what it was she now felt. Happiness.


End file.
